1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a network environment, and more particularly, to addressing delays within the network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Time division multiplexing (TDM) is a technique for splitting a bandwidth (link capacity) into several channels to allow bit streams to be combined (multiplexed). The bandwidth allocation is done by dividing the time axis into fixed-length slots. A particular channel can then transmit only during a specific time slot. The circuit that combines signals at the source (transmitting) end of a communications link may be referred to as a multiplexer. It accepts an input from each individual end user, breaks each signal into segments, and assigns the segments to a composite signal in a rotating, repeating sequence. The composite signal thus contains data from multiple senders.
Many network environments that use time division multiplexing in accordance with the above description, however, suffer from bandwidth loss caused by internal delays within each node and transmission delays between the nodes.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a method for compensating for internal delays within each node and transmission delays between the nodes.